Naturally Blue
by MalchiorImposter
Summary: Teen Titans High School Cliche: when two British twins transfer to Raven's school, life get's a little crazy with a certain violet haired heartthrob. Stereotypical Story lines have never packed such a punch!
1. Five Bags Of Ice

A/N: I just sorta came up with this on the fly so it might suck, but hey if it doesn't, well yay! Remember Veka the cupcake star is your friend! …I don't know just read the story people! I'm little out of it at the moment. (get ready for a crack head of a story har har)

Chapter One: five bags of ice

It was lunch time at Jump High. Four friends, Raven, Bee, Star, and Jinx, sat together in the back table of the cafeteria eating and gossiping away.

"I heard there were going to be some English exchange students going here soon?" Bee questioned, poking at her food.

"Twins to be exact…" Raven said smartly, while Star stared off into the distance in a day dream.

"Hmmm Twins you say… like two for one boyfriends!" Jinx exclaimed stupidly.

"I thought you were dating Flash, Jinx?" Bee asked, giving Raven a 'can you believe her' kind of look.

"Yeah not any more. I broke up with him last night," Jinx said as if everyone already knew.

"Really?" Raven asked, uninterested with her next answer.

"Sounds like you," Bee said naturally.

"So, who are we asking to the dance friends?" Star wondered, just snapping back into reality again.

"Brit twins!" Jinx smirked.

"I'm stuck between Vic and Herald…" Bee murmured quietly.

"And you Raven?" Star asked.

"…I'll go to the dance when hell freezes over," she replied, in a agitated attitude.

"I see…someone better get a freezing unit then heh heh… well I think I'm going to ask Robin," Star sighed, looking all day dreamy again.

"Good luck with that," said a familiar voice. (God?)

"Argent!" Jinx announced.

"Who are you taking?" Bee asked.

"Raven," Argent said, stunning the other girls, and making Raven bite her tongue, "You guys are precious. No, we are gonna stay home and watch some flicks and get a bite to eat."

"You had us worried for a moment, silly!" Star said, relieved.

"Hehe," Argent sweat dropped.

Just then Four other guys came over to sit with them, Victor, Robin, Garfield, and Aqua (I know it's a girls name, just go with it people.)

"Hey what's up guys," Victor waved sitting between Raven and Bee, "Hear about the Brits yet?"

"Yeah, apparently Jinx is gonna go out with both of them to the dance," Raven explained.

"Why not, it's like two for one boyfriends?" Garfield asked.

"That's what I said!" Jinx said high fiving Garfield.

"So who are you girls asking to the dance? Girls choice this time," Aqua asked.

"Uh…." Bee didn't try and make something up.

"I know who I'm asking!" Star said raising her hand.

"Who?" Victor asked.

"I'm going to ask Robin!" Star said, even though he was right there.

"Just adorable…" Raven said sarcastically.

"Um, ok," Robin said.

"Ok what?" Star asked.

"…didn't you just say--" He was cut off.

"Oh yes!" Star exclaimed, "This will be most fun!"

"Buckets of fun," Victor and Garfield commented in the corner.

"Raven and I aren't going to the dance," Argent explained.

"Not unless hell freezes! Raven told me that is the only she will go! I say we all buy about five bags of ice then--" Star rambled, causing the other to laugh.

"You guys have to go!" Aqua exclaimed.

"And who do you suggest we go with? That!" Raven pointed at Garfield, who was at the time, chugging milk.

"Sorry ladies, I'm off the market," He said in his player voice.

"With who?" Argent asked.

"Terra *sigh* the most popular girl in school," Beast Boy sighed.

"I guess Miracles really do happen," Aqua said.

"Ha ha very funny," Garfield said.

"Well I gotta head out folks. I'm showing the Brits around the school with Herald later," Victor said getting up, "See you at the auto shop!"

"Why do I have to go still…" Raven groaned.

"Hunny chippin my baby is going to cost you!" Victor said.

"I didn't chip your 'baby' it was a minor scratch, and I have been helping you with that car for about three weeks now!" Raven complained.

"One more and your done I swear!" Victor said running off.

"He said that last week…" Raven glared, making everyone laugh again.

After lunch everyone went off to the last few classes. Jinx had yet to meet the infamous twins, and Bee had not even made eye contact with Herald and Victor. Meanwhile Robin and Star talked during all of the classes they had together. Argent and Raven still had plans to pig out during the dance the next day, and Garfield stalked Terra through the halls as usual. After school Raven met Victor and the twins by his car, apparently he was taking them home on the way.

"Raven!" Victor screamed, as he noticed Raven trying to make a quick get away while he was talking to the twins, "Get your ass over here, car denter!"

She flinched and walked over to the three boys, "Now its turned into a dent?"

Victor ignored her comment, "This is Malchior and Rorek, the twins I was telling you about."

Malchior and Rorek sure didn't look like twins, hell they didn't even look related. Malchior was more of a punk. His hair colored purple, his eyes probably that shade of red from contacts, his clothes screamed hot punk guy, and lets not forget that menacing smirk on his face to top it off. Rorek on the other hand seemed like a classy little gothic brit dude. His hair was a mild blonde white, while his blue eyes pierced through his face, and his attire was gothic vampire prince to a T.

"I figured," was all Raven said getting into the passenger seat in the front of the car, next to Victor.

"Hmm it's a Tuesday which means… last period with Mr. Z huh?" Victor asked sliding in next to her.

"No actually, he never came to class, so we all figured to skip. I went to hang with Jinx in study hall. Which reminds me…" Raven said, getting out her phone, then reaching behind her and aiming her phone at Malchior and Rorek, "She demanded I take a picture. She can be so spastic sometimes…I recommend dropping them off at her house so they can get the whole love fest over with, I rather not deal with it at school."

"Excuse me?" Rorek asked in a lovely British accent, "Who is Jinx?"

"My …friend you could say," Raven said, "According to her you two are taking her to the dance tomorrow."

"What?" Rorek asked.

"She's kidding, I think…" Victor said.

"I told you girls were crazier here…" Malchior said to Rorek.

"No kidding…" Rorek laughed.

"So are you going to the dance, beautiful," Malchior asked, his accent appeared to be left in England.

"Not likely," Victor laughed.

"Oh, only if you'll be there…" Raven said sarcastically.

"Actually…*snort* I heard at practice yesterday, that Zatara wanted you to ask him," Victor smirked, holding in his laughter.

"Yes, well I wanted to see panic at the disco in concert before they broke up, but that never happened," Raven said mildly caring.

"I'll send the message heh," Victor said.

"I'd appreciate it…" Raven groaned.

"So Argent said you two had a killer flick list, spill," Victor asked.

"Rocky Horror Picture Show, Repo! The Genetic Opera, Moulin Rouge, Some Invader Zim episodes, and pretty much whatever is lying around the house that can be put in a DVD player," Raven told him.

"Invader Zim… you two will be quoting every line from that show on Monday. Can't wait to see your random side again," Victor remarked.

"Can't you people see that zim's an alien! I like watching TV and wearing pants! See dib Zim's not an alien. Yeah Zim likes wearing pants! Aliens don't like wearing pants! SooooooRiiight Sooooo truuuuue…." Raven quoted sarcastically.

"We must keep these level's right gir. Gir? I was in the turkey! I was wondering what that turkey was doing there. ME! I WAS THE TURKEY ALL ALONG!" Victor shot back.

"I can't wait," Raven said.

"Turkey?" Rorek asked.

"Yes you are, dearest," Malchior said to his brother.

"Alright we're here you guys," Victor said stopping the car.

"Thank you for the ride," Rorek said politely.

"See ya later Gorgeous," Malchior said slyly.

"Sorry I didn't hear you," Raven said, stepping on Victor's gas petal.

"Hey! Watch it!" Victor exclaimed, taking a hold of the car again.

"Sorry…" Raven said.

"Yeah! What got into you?" he yelled.

"About five bags of ice…" Raven said.

"What!? Oh…" Victor realized what she was talking about.

"Tell anybody and I will slash your tires!" Raven threatened.

"Your secrets safe with me…gorgeous! Hahahahahahah!" Victor laughed so hard he almost crashed.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Raven screamed, "VICTOR SHUT UP!"

"Shall we call Argent before or after you found a dress at the mall?" Victor asked sarcastically.

"I was just kidding! Gawd you freak!!!" Raven exclaimed, regretting she said anything on the matter.

"Sure pfft 'just kidding' haha" he still wasn't over it.

"…I will eat you," Raven said demonically.

"Wouldn't you rather eat him hahahahahaha" Victor said stomping his foot, and obliviously hitting the gas petal, making the car going up and down in the street.

"I swear! Are you done yet!" Raven screamed in his ear.

"Ok…ok *sigh* I'm done…so were you serious?" he asked.

"NO!" she shot back furiously.

"You will be soon…" he murmured.

"VICTOR!"

* * *

A/N: did you get that? It wasn't that hard I suppose ha! Hope you like it, and if you don't I could care less :D There just aren't enough fanfic s with modern day Malchior, ya know?


	2. Dazed and Doubtful

A/N: Back with more, I like to put up a few chapters at the same time so yeah. If anyone wants a character profile chapter then I will make one, but if no one asks then I won't bother. Hope you're liking this story so far J

Chapter 2: Dazed and Doubtful

The next day, Raven was just sitting in her homeroom, being a bother to no one and minding her own business when…

"HEY! Did you get the picture!? Did you!?" Jinx asked, running into the homeroom.

"Maybe…" Raven said, reading her book.

"Come on show me!" Jinx whined.

"Here," Raven said handing Jinx her phone with the picture already expanded.

"Oh wow!" Jinx said, about to either faint or pee, "They are super hot!"

"I rode to the auto shop with them, Victor had to drop them off," Raven explained closing her book, a bit annoyed.

"YOU DID!" Jinx gasped, "No, fair! What were they like?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll see today," Raven said sarcastically, "By the way…what are you wearing?"

"Oh this," Jinx said referring to her pink monster boots, matched with pigtails, and a black mini dress, "Well I didn't know if should go prep or Goth okay…"

"So you went freak chic?" Raven asked.

"Is it that bad!" Jinx asked.

"Almost as bad as Terra's 'Skiing Accident'…" Raven said, thinking about her own real nose.

"Oh gawd no!" Jinx said.

"Just ask Argent for some clothes, she always has some back ups, and both of the twins are Goths," Raven said, trying not to think of the purple headed twin.

"Good point thanks," Jinx said running out of the room.

Raven sighed, what was she going to do? She would never go to the dance, but was it just the fact that his hair was her favorite color? It wasn't like she was actually interested, he had just caught her off guard, that's all. Then again it wouldn't hurt to get close to somebody, so Zatara would get off her back, literally! (What a creeper!) But there was also the fact that Victor would rub it in her face if she even talked to him, let alone go on a date. Wait, what! A date! No, that is defiantly out of the question! Uhg, and then there was naïve Jinx…. Maybe Raven was just reading into the situation a little too much, all he did was hit on her. If anything he's a perv, a really hot, less creepy perv….

"Uh Raven?" Aqua asked.

"What…" Raven said mildly.

"You've been sitting there, staring at the wall, and the bell rang for first period about ten seconds ago. Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"It did! Uh, yeah I'm fine, just deep in thought, and stuff. Okay thanks…" Raven said, almost sprinting for the door.

"Okay…" Aqua sweat dropped, this was not going to end good, he thought.

When Raven got to first period, she saw Jinx in a new attire, much better. She figured she might as well sit next to her. It _would_ look weird if she didn't, since Jinx was patting the seat next to her, giving Raven wide eyes. Rolling her own eyes, Raven sat down timidly, hoping Jinx hadn't met the twins yet.

"This better?" Jinx whispered, pointing to her ensemble.

"Much," was Raven's short reply.

Just then the two people she was dreading came in the room…the twins. Malchior swaggered in like he was on the red carpet, since everybody _was_ looking at him anyway, and beside him Rorek simply walked in, giving off a cool air about himself. The teacher gave their introductions, and told them to sit somewhere. Of course the only available seats were the three behind Jinx and Raven.

"Hi again," Rorek said sweetly, sitting behind them.

"Hello, is right. Who's your friend, gorgeous?" Malchior asked.

Raven could almost feel the excitement running off Jinx, " Sit down, idiot!" Rorek said, kicking him from his desk.

"Whatever," Malchior said simply, turning his back on the girls and sitting next to his brother.

"I swear…" Rorek muttered, he had apparently been through this enough times.

Right when the teacher was about to give her lesson, a student ran in the room and sat in the last seat behind Raven, and beside Malchior. The teacher scolded him for being late, and then continued. Jinx bit her tongue, and looked away from the student, while Raven just slammed her head on the desk below her.

"Hey Raven!" the student said perkily from behind her.

"Zatara…" Raven murmured, trying her best not to scream from the frustration of first period.

Once Raven said his name Rorek laughed, but quickly shut up and said, "wow…"

"I bet your having a fun time, princess," Malchior said, kicking Raven's seat.

"…" Raven gave him the finger, enough said.

Finally after another 35 minutes, Raven was free to go, but sadly Zatara was one step ahead of her. At the end of class he was waiting by her locker, much to her dismay.

"What!" Raven spat.

"Well, I know it's girls choice but--" he tried to ask.

"No!" Raven said, opening her locker and hitting Zatara with it.

"But--"

"I said no! Get the picture, and leave me alone," Raven stated, grabbing her books and leaving him stunned, and heartbroken. (but who really cared about _his _heart right?)

"Burn!" Garfield said, from the corner where he was watching.

"Calm down, that's not going to stop him," Raven said, "Tell Victor to set him straight during football practice, ok?"

"Sure," he said running to his next class.

Sighing in Relief, she walked to her next class as well, where she was happy to find was twin free. The day progressed slowly but surely, and it was finally time for some eats in the lunch room. Raven had a weird feeling in her stomach as she made her way there, but shook it off. It was like she thought of something, but then quickly forgot it, oh well it probably wasn't important. Walking to her usual seat, she was happy to see Argent and Bee already there eating with Victor.

"Hi guys," Raven said sitting down next to an empty seat, and Argent.

"What's up girl?" Bee said in response, Victor just smiled a knowing smile.

"Glad you sent Jinx to me, Raven. She looked…well it wasn't good," Argent said, trying not to think of the horrible outfit.

"Yeah, I think she was a bit confused," Raven told her.

"Hello everyone!" Jinx said, walking up to their table with Rorek, she had chosen her favorite twin by the looks of it, "It's okay if Rorek sits with us right?"

"Yeah!" Victor said, dragging Rorek to the seat next to him, where jinx sat on the other side.

One by one everyone arrived, and lunch could officially start. Raven didn't really mind Rorek, he was actually kind of funny, and Jinx seemed to really like him. It was then Raven realized the seat next to her and Argent was still empty. Panicking at the thought of Zatara trying to sit there, she texted Victor from across the table.

Raven: What the hell am I going to do! There is a empty seat next to me Vic!

Victor: Shit! Gurl ur in deep trouble if Z shows up! XD

Raven: not funny… -.- ok well wtf am I going to do if he does!?!?!

Victor: hmmm we cud get purple head 2 sit next 2 u 3

Raven: ur no help! This is not the time for that!!! : (

Victor: 3 3 3 behind you! XD

Raven: what!

"Oh…" Raven said as Malchior sat next her.

"Joyous occasion! Our other twin friend has arrived!" Star exclaimed, clapping.

"Joyous indeed," Victor said, trying not to laugh for raven's sake.

"Okay, so if you had to pick a dress for the dance what color would it be, Raven?" Jinx asked

"What is the relevance to this question?" Raven asked, finding it harder to talk.

"I would also like to know!" Star exclaimed again.

"Why does it matter?" Raven asked, not caring.

"Off that excruciating subject, I heard Zatara put the moves on you after first period," Robin said.

"So?" Raven said.

"She hit him in the face with her locker, I saw the whole thing you guys!" Garfield laughed.

"Nice, so that's where he got the bruise on his face in third period," Aqua smirked.

"Guilty…" Raven muttered.

"and the blood stain on her locker," Rorek said.

"Anybody up for a coffee after school?" Argent asked, getting tired of everyone trying to make Raven feel uncomfortable.

"Sure…" Raven said timidly.

"Count us in!" Jinx agreed, grabbing Rorek's arm.

"Us?" Rorek managed to say through all of the laughter.

"Cool, anybody else meet at star bucks, I need a big sugar buzz," Argent said.

"You in Mal?" Rorek asked.

Malchior just sat there staring off into space, and had probably not even heard the conversation or the one before.

"Yo," Raven said hitting him pretty hard in the shoulder, "Your brother's asking you a question."

"What?" he asked, a bit out of it.

"Coffee after school?" Rorek said snapping his fingers in front of Malchior's face.

"Ok…" he said shortly.

"Wait a second!" Aqua said loudly.

"What?" Bee asked.

"I just realized something that's all…" Aqua said, glancing in Raven's direction and then Malchior's. They have both been a bit dazed today…I wonder why, thought Aqua.

A/N: I think we all know why, right kids? So anyways there's another chapter after this one, if you're bored read something else, don't bother to flame please.


	3. Good Friends in Crowded Hallways

A/N So here's another chapter yay! I know everyone here is so excited, or has nothing better to do. Either way, I hope this chapter satisfies your teen titan high school cliché as it does mine haha

Chapter three: Good Friends in Crowded Halls

After lunch Raven made her way through the overly crowed halls of Jump high to her fifth period. She wondered what Malchior was thinking about during lunch. He doesn't seem like the one to daze off and not pay attention in that kind of situation. If anything, she thought he would be flirting or bad mouthing or something other than being silent and unapproachable, like her. Then again, he just moved so maybe he has a lot to think about, like long distance relationships with his girlfriend? Then a new thought struck her, "Does he have a girlfriend?" But why would he hit on all of the girls here? Hmmm, he was too hard for Raven to figure out right now. Shaking rather disturbing thoughts from her mind, she walked into her class. She was relieved to know Argent also had Study Hall with her, so Raven might be able to get some alone girl talk with her before coffee with everyone else after school.

"Rae over here!" Argent waved.

"Thank God!" Raven gasped sitting down, "I've been thinking way too much lately."

"Lately since when?" Argent asked.

"Since yesterday after school," Raven told her.

"Oh really? What happened yesterday after school?" Argent questioned.

"Well I'm not sure if I should tell you…" Raven said.

"I have been sworn to secrecy, I promise," Argent said, lifting a hand.

"Okay well… yesterday after school I went with Victor to the auto shop, but since he was dropping the twins off they went with us too. And well…" Raven couldn't really finish.

"Let me guess…" Argent said, taking out her cell phone to text Raven he answer.

Argent: u ttly 3 the purple one right?

"Uh…." Raven looked at her phone, "I don't think so, I mean he's barely talked to me…"

"Yeah, I have second period with Rorek, and I asked him about his brother. He told me he is "a flirting, spasing, groping, talking, mental twit of a boy, with no sense between him!" after lunch its hard to imagine huh?" Argent explained.

"Not really…" Raven groaned.

"You have known him a little longer than I so I suppose… I wonder what he was thinking about at lunch that seemed to distract him so much?" Argent thought aloud, "Maybe it was you, hmmm?"

"I don't think so, if he's as bad as Rorek makes him out to be. He was probably thinking about Terra like every other guy in school, including Garfield," Raven said sarcastically.

"I don't think he's into girls with Kate Spade backpacks," Argent said, metaphorically.

"You think so?" Raven laughed, tossing her blue curls to the side, "So what about you and…what was his nickname again? Oh yeah Red Star?"

"Red Star--I mean Nicholas has nothing to do with this!" Argent said defensively.

"Uh-huh…. So you're calling me blind when I saw you looking over at his table, when the others where discussing dress colors?" Raven shot.

"Fine whatever! But there's a difference! He does like girls with prada shoes!" Argent explained.

"Once you go Goth, you'll turn into a moth, now go get your butterfly!" Raven giggled a bit out of character.

"Wow that was corny," Argent commented.

"I know, but I have always wanted to say that…" Raven said going back to her morbid self again.

"I'm sure…" Argent laughed.

"So you like a jock and I like a perv… Why aren't we going to the dance again?" Raven asked.

"You're not suggesting…that are you?" Argent asked terrified.

"I'll ask if you do?" Raven smirked.

"No way! Raven…No way! I could never! He probably has a bunch of girls who have asked him! Are you crazy! How could I even do something like that!" Argent gasped.

"Cool your jets. He's on the football team, Victor is on the football team. It's too easy, Victor will tell him how hot you are and by the end of the week he'll be asking _you _to the girls choice dance," Raven assured.

"And what about you, huh? I thought you were all "Oh, I don't know if he likes me! Oh, I'm so timid! Oh, he probably likes terra! Oh--"

"Do I really say "Oh" that many times?" Raven mocked.

"You get what I mean!" Argent said.

"Yeah well, if you ask too then I could probably do it…" Raven said, "I mean it's not like he'll say no, right? … Omigawd what if he says no!"

"Just have Victor tell him your hot!" Argent poked.

"Oh, Shut up… I do say "Oh" a lot!" Raven cried.

"No, we just need to stay calm. I mean do we really want to do this?" Argent asked.

"Well, we might have fun, ya know? I never have been to a dance with a date before. Usually we all go together, so I kind of wanted to try it," Raven explained.

"Yeah me too…" Argent sighed thinking of Red Star.

"Maybe we can do this, how hard can asking a guy to the dance be?" Raven asked, "Plus if it backfires, we still have movie night."

"Alright, lets do it! There is one thing though," Argent said.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Dress emergency! I know that sounds really girlie, but we have to get them, I mean we can't wear jeans to a formal dance!" Argent told her.

"Too true, Argent… does this mean we're going shopping with…Star?" Raven asked, scared.

"Yep…" Argent agreed.

Meanwhile in another fifth period class, Victor was having gym class. He figured he might as well get over with the talk to Zatara then since he had gym with him. It wasn't that he dreaded talking to him for raven, it was that he dreaded having to tell him the bad news, and then dealing with his attitude at football practice. Still, he knew if there was a girl bothering him, Raven would have no problem with straightening out that mess, and she had been helping him with his car for over three weeks, might as well cut the girl some slack. He decided to do it during laps so he could run away with out looking weird.

"Yo Zatara!" Victor yelled running up to him.

"Oh, hey Vic, what's up?" Zatara asked.

"Well, there's something I need to talk to you about," Victor said.

"Yeah what's that?" Zatara asked.

"It's about Raven," he said.

"Hey, could you tell her I said sorry about the whole thing in first period, I mean my cheek is a little better now. Do you think you could put a good word in for me, I--"

"Listen dude. She doesn't like you. She's just not into Jock guys. I don't wanna be all harsh, but she's my best friend and I cant have you stalkin' her and makin' her upset," Victor stopped him from embarrassing himself further, and just spat it out.

"Gosh man I thought we were buds…" Zatara said dully.

"We are man! But she's like a sister to me, and I can't have stuck up pricks who only want one thing, after my sister, got it stud?" Victor said sternly, stopping Zatara from running.

"Whatever. You're just taking this too seriously, dude," Zatara said.

"You think so? Just leave her alone, pretty boy," Victor said, slapping his back and running the rest of the lap, leaving Zatara again stunned and heartbroken.

Malchior, who had finished the laps first saw Victor running up to him, looking rather annoyed.

"What's up?" he asked, taking the headphones out of his ears.

"Just trying not to mess up a dude," Victor said catching his breath.

"What do you mean?" Malchior asked leaning on the rail.

"Uhg, just Zatara…guys like him think they can screw anything that walks," Victor explained, "He's been after Raven since they put up those dance fliers. They always say cocky Jocks go for the Goths, ya know. Cliché but its true for some of them."

"Yeah, I heard about that. He seems like a wuss though, what's he doing on the football team anyways?" Malchior questioned.

"Uh family connections is what I think, but he's always benched so it doesn't matter. You're a pretty good runner, usually I finish first, you tryin' out for the team?" Victor asked.

"Nah, I never was one for sports, ya know. So, that Zatara guy really is quite the creeper huh?" Malchior asked.

"Yeah, always has been. Cheerleaders are more his type though… I swear I almost punched him in the face when I was telling him to back off. I just don't get guys like him," Victor explained.

"He just thinks she's pretty, its not like he wants a relationship or anything. You did the right thing, but I would still keep an eye on him. He doesn't seem like the type to give up easily," Malchior said, stretching a bit.

"Yeah, he's always gotta be giving someone hell," Victor sighed.

"Don't worry about it too much," Malchior assured him, "I got your back."

"Thanks man," Victor smiled, he knew he liked that Malchior guy for a reason.

A/N: another chapter coming up! You didn't expect Malchior to be so dude-like did you?


	4. Shopping With a Heartthrob

**A/N: Who's read to go to the mall???? I don't own teen titans or any other brands used in this story.**

**Chapter four: Shopping with a heartthrob **

**It was near the end of the day, and somehow all of the girls in their group had found out about argent and raven's plans for the dance. Well, they weren't exactly sure who they were going with, but dress crisis was all they needed to know to have a freak out. (especially Star!)Much to Raven's surprise, all of the girls and guys were in their cars and ready to go the mall. After about five minutes of Raven saying "she wasn't going with all of those people" they forced her into victor's car, which also contained Jinx, Malchior, and Rorek. Argent had also been forced into Star's car with Robin, Bee, Herald, and Aqua. While all of that chaos was going on, Garfield and Terra simply followed behind them in their jeep. **

"**Ok…I am still confused," Raven stated morbidly in the front seat.**

"**About what? We are going to the mall, calm down," Jinx brushed her off.**

"**Yeah, I kinda got that! But why does **_**everyone **_**have to go! I thought it was just gonna be me, Argent and Star…" Raven somewhat pouted.**

"**Garfield's on the other line and he says, 'you also thought you were gonna see panic at the disco in concert but that didn't happen" Rorek told her holding out his cell phone.**

**Raven grabbed it, "Yeah well you can suck it you fat cat!" **

**Malchior laughed to his brother, "Get it, cause Garfield is the name of that cartoon…"**

"**Yeah… we know," Rorek just shook his head.**

**We aren't sure how, but the three cars finally made it to the mall in one piece. Raven and Argent had stopped whining and were now in their 'enduring' stage, and Jinx and Star had started skipping through out the stores. **

"**Sooooooo, what color is dress gonna be now Raven?" Jinx asked.**

"**Uh…I don't know, purple?" Raven thought absent mindedly, while Victor and Argent tried not to laugh.**

"**Argent, what about you?" Star asked**

"**I could care less, as long as it looks good…" Argent trailed off.**

"**Oh and fyi, we aren't getting your dresses from hot topic!" Bee exclaimed.**

"**I'm out," Raven said folding her arms.**

"**Ditto, what's the point if we don't like it, ya know," Argent huffed.**

"**Wait, we aren't going to hot topic?" Malchior whined, "That's why I came!"**

"**Well…" Star muttered.**

"**Hey what about this kiddies, we get to go where ever, we want because you're all lucky we even decided to go to the dance in the first place, and Argent never got her coffee!" Raven exclaimed, walking in the direction of a star bucks and a hot topic.**

**It took a few seconds, but the other got the drift, and followed the assertive, and in Malchior's opinion "highly attractive," goth girl through the crowded mall. When they finally got to the oversized gothic/punk store, the guys all ventured off to little corners, while the girls looked at dresses.**

"**There is nothing sparklely here you guys! Dresses always have to be a little sparklely!" Star commented, looking at the selection of gothic attire. **

"**I don't do sparklely…" Raven said, picking at her nails, not even looking at the dresses yet.**

"**I think I like this one," Argent said picking out the red and black, spiky bottom mini dress.**

"**Really?" Star said surprised.**

"**Umm…" Bee hesitated.**

"**Yeah it's cute," Jinx shrugged.**

"**Amazing…no seriously I do actually like that one," Raven said, looking over it.**

"**Okay I'm gonna go try it on!" Argent said excitedly running to one of the open changing room, clinging to her dress for dear life. **

"**Just pick one Raven, this place gives me the chills, I do like the music though," Star told her.**

"…**I don't like any of them," Raven said, "Sorry…"**

"**Whatever," Jinx scoffed. **

"**Yay!" Star exclaimed, hugging Raven.**

"**Why don't you guys check on Argent," Raven suggested.**

**The girls all ran to the changing rooms, and Raven said to herself, "Finally now I might be able to pick something…"**

**After examining a couple of them, raven chose one carefully, and quickly paid for it, while the other girls gushed over Argent's dress by the changing rooms. It was the only way Raven would be able to buy something for the dance, she hated shopping with a bunch of people. Argent ended up buying the dress happily, and they were out of hot topic. Not surprisingly, Malchior bought a lot of stuff in there as well, while Rorek just rolled his blue eyes, and muttered something about 'wasting money.'**

"**Hey I thought you said you weren't getting a dress there?" Star accused Raven's hot topic bag.**

"**I found something," was all Raven said.**

"**Well let's see it!" exclaimed Bee.**

"**No," Raven said firmly, and throwing her bag over to Argent, who threw it up to Victor. After the others saw this, they knew they'd only get to see her dress at the dance.**

"**Where to next?" Aqua asked, swinging an arm around Argent and Raven.**

"**Let's go to… Bebe," Argent said.**

"**Yay! There are tons of sparkles there!" Star exclaimed.**

"**Aww…but you guys! That's a girls store!" Garfield whined.**

"**Get over yourself," Raven and Terra, said at the same time.**

"**So if you guys are going to the dance…" Robin started.**

"…**then who are you guys going to ask?" Aqua finished.**

"**Uh…" Argent stammered.**

"**Argent needs help with hers…Victor" Raven said.**

"**Uh-huh…" Victor said thoughtfully, "I'll see what I can do."**

"…**Thanks.." Argent was on the brink of blushing.**

"**So yeah! Wait Raven you haven't told us who you're asking yet!" Star proclaimed loudly through out the mall.**

**Raven didn't say anything, to no ones surprise. Star just gave off a confused look, and the others let it go. Malchior on the other hand was very interested with piece of information, but before he could go and bother her, his brother shot him a look that said 'say anything and your dead', so he got the memo and backed up. After that little ordeal they all took off towards the Bebe and the rest of the stores. Victor thought this was a good chance to talk Malchior into something, since he seemed to be in a good like the others.**

"**Hey Malchior," Victor said, grabbing his shoulder.**

"**What?" Malchior said stopping to walk with Victor.**

"**Well, I was thinking…" Victor started, "and I know what you said earlier, but I really think you should be on the team dude."**

"**Uh… I don't know man," Malchior scratched the back of his head, "I don't think I'd really fit in with the whole jock/popular scene, ya know what I mean?"**

"**Come on, its not like you have to hang with em at school, I'd just think you'd be good that's all," Victor explained, "Plus, the girls always go to our games, so if you're trying to impress somebody…"**

"**Impress, huh? What exactly do you know, Victor?" Malchior asked, suspiciously, "You think I like somebody?"**

"**I'm not saying anything like that, I meant, if you did really," Victor tried to save himself, "Why? Do you?"**

"**Yeah," Malchior said as if it were obvious.**

**Not wanting to pry anymore, Victor said, "So, what do you say? You gonna try out?" **

"**Uh, sure why not…" Malchior said hesitantly.**

"**Nice!" Victor said.**

"**What's nice?" Star asked.**

"**Hmmm… Attention everyone!" Victor yelled at the others that were walking ahead of them, "I have an announcement!"**

"**Oh, Gawd…" Malchior slapped his face.**

"**This outta be good," Rorek said, noticing his brother's discomfort.**

"**Malchior is trying out for the football team!" Victor hollered.**

"**Really! That's awesome!" Terra gushed.**

"**Whoa no way, how you get that to happen?" Rorek asked surprised.**

"**You don't really look like the football type…" Raven commented, "Surprise, surprise."**

**Malchior caught this, "I'm full of surprises, beautiful."**

**Raven scoffed and turned around with argent following behind her. Aqua, Robin, and Star exchanged confused looks, while Victor shook his and Bee blinked at Malchior. Winking at Victor, Malchior slung an arm around his brother and Jinx. Garfield had already taken off toward Robin and Aqua, so no one saw the little hint of jealousy in Terra's eyes as they all walked off. **

"**Beautiful huh? We'll see about that…" Terra murmured to herself, quietly.**

**A/N: uh-oh, Garfield's in trouble… Wonder what she's up to hmm???**


	5. Nothing Better With Blue Curls

A/N: time for football tryouts, hope you guys like it!

Chapter five: Never better with blue curls

It was the next day, and Malchior starting question my he even bother showing up to stupid practice. The closer it got to practice that day, the more he dreaded going. He knew though, that Victor would probably eat his head and burry the remains if didn't come. Waiting for Victor outside of the gym Malchior saw Zatara walk out. He didn't really like that guy… When Zatara noticed Malchior and walked over.

"What are you doing here, man?" Zatara asked in a friendly voice.

Malchior stared, "Trying out for the team, Victor talked me into it…"

"Oh yeah? That's Victor for ya, always gets what he wants…" Zatara trailed off innocently.

"Uh-huh…" Malchior glanced at Zatara oddly, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh you know. Being the quarterback he gets all of the girls, can threaten all of the losers, and persuade people to do things for him, stuff like that," Zatara said, stereotypically.

"I see, so you're jealous then, but just so you know, Victor's not like that at all," Malchior brushed him off and walked to the gym door.

Inside Victor was talking to Bee and Herald on the bleachers. Malchior ran over to him in a fake fit.

"Dude!" Malchior screamed, "You told me to wait outside! I thought you weren't here yet!"

"Opps.. My bad man," Victor said sheepishly, "Guess I forgot, cause I was waiting for you."

"What's up Mal? This is Herald," Bee cut in.

"Oh hey," Malchior said.

"I hear your going out for the football team," Herald said, "Let me guess why… Victor,"

"Ah, shut it!" Victor laughed.

"So, when does this start?" Malchior asked.

"Around 4:30, we still got a few minutes, Bee invited the gang to watch," Herald told him, and then turning to Bee he said, "Nice going!"

"Great…" Malchior was dreading this even more.

Just then, speak of the devil, Raven, Argent, Jinx, Rorek, and Aqua came walking up the bleachers to them. Malchior couldn't believe Raven was actually coming to watch him at practice, how embarrassing if this doesn't go well. He noticed she looked extra pretty that day, of course she looked pretty everyday, but there was something about today that made her glow. It wasn't until they got rather close to them, that he realized he was still staring at her. Blinking a few times, he turned around toward Victor. Red Star was talking to him now, and Argent looked away from their direction rather quickly.

"So you're the fresh meat huh?" Red Star asked in his Russian accent.

"If that's what you want to call me," Malchior shrugged.

"I think if your as fast as Victor tells me, you'll be just fine," Red Star said assuring, which actually made Malchior feel a little better.

"We better get dressed though guys, coach will kill us if we're late," Victor said, getting up.

"Yeah, bye guys," Red Star waved to the others.

"See you ladies outside," Malchior flirted, jumping off the bleachers and running to the locker room with the guys.

"I hope you fall on your face!" Rorek yelled at him, as Malchior gave him the finger in return.

Try outs went pretty good for Malchior, and everyone was sure he'd get on the team. Malchior took this chance to show up all of the other guys, even Victor once, and be in the spot light. You would have thought he was cocky if he wasn't so good, and tackling Zatara gave him a private victory and a boost in his playing. Afterwards they all thought they'd celebrate and get a bite to eat at the pizza place in town, Red Star even went with them, much to Argent's delight. Getting one of the spots at the pizza place next to Raven made Malchior even more victorious, and he was in a kick ass great mood. Raven, surprisingly, was in a good mood as well, but wouldn't say why. For some odd reason, he really wanted to know what made her so happy.

"I swear that was excellence!" Red Star told Malchior, sitting next to Argent and Victor, "Who knew brits could get with it."

"He was a hard core rugby player back home with his friends," Rorek explained, with Jinx at his side.

"I thought you said sports weren't your thing?" Victor asked.

"I wasn't on a team or anything," Malchior explained.

"That's so interesting!" Terra flaunted, flipping her hair as if she wanted to her more about him.

"Okay…" Malchior trailed off, as Raven almost bit off her own tongue to keep from laughing at Terra's stupidity.

"So the dance is coming up girls…"Aqua started, "And you two haven't ask anyone yet…"

"They're workin on it, cool your jets water boy," Victor shot a look at the captain of the swim team.

"Wait, who are you going with Aqua?" Raven asked, the thought hadn't even crossed her mind before.

"I'm going with kole, she's on the swim team," Aqua said slyly.

"She's cute!" Star gushed, "I love her ah-dorible pink hair!"

"Yeah me too," Aqua agreed, making the others laugh, "but her brother, Greg (A/N: gnark) is pretty scary."

"You guys guess what I found!!!" Argent exclaimed, as if she just remembered.

"What?" Red Star asked her.

Trying not to blush she got out her messenger bag, shuffling through it until she pulled out a purple skinny book, "Well, I was cleaning out my attic, and I found my 4th grade year book from when Raven, Victor, Garfield, and I were in the same school!"

"Oh this will be good," Aqua remarked.

"Argent!" Raven scolded.

"Oh yeah, forth grade! Wasn't that when you were blonde!" Garfield laughed.

"Uhg…" Raven groaned.

"Blonde?" Malchior nudged her.

"Yeah…" Raven said, knowing she might as well explain, "I was born with a birth defect that makes my hair naturally blue, and my mom didn't want me to get picked on so she had me dye it blonde."

"She decided in middle school, that didn't want to dye it anymore," Victor said.

"I have to see this!" Malchior laughed, grabbing the yearbook.

"Ah no way!" Raven sad trying to get it from him, but he got up and ran around the restaurant, flipping through pages, until he came across a little group photo of a younger version of Victor, Garfield, Argent, and a little blonde girl with bruises all over her arms and legs, who he couldn't believe was Raven. Looking at it more closely, he saw they had the same eyes. She started finally catching up with him so he began to run back to the table, still staring at the picture. When they got back, she grabbed the yearbook and threw it over to Victor.

Mocking her, Malchior said, "Aww you looked so cute!"

"Didn't she! She was like a little china doll or something," Argent gushed, as Raven put her head on the table.

"Someone's embarrassed," Malchior poked.

"Someone's head is going to get smashed in…" Raven muttered, putting her head up, "but even that won't rain on my parade today."

"Oh yeah, going back to your mom's this month, nice!" Argent commented, highfiving Raven.

"And thank God!" Raven exclaimed, "I mean how many times can someone say "I'm okay!" until the other person finally gets the picture that they are "Okay!" Sorry I'm not as talkative as your girlfriend who never shuts up."

"Seriously," Garfield laughed.

"The pity gifts are nice though…" Raven said thoughtfully.

"I bet, I wish I got pity gifts!" Victor huffed.

"Wait what?" Malchior asked.

"My parents are divorced, so I get pity gifts from my dad!" Raven explained happily, "But then you have to deal with all of the sarcastic comments and annoying jokes and comments, so they aren't really worth it."

"And don't forget his girlfriend, Karen…" Argent joked, "She talks everyone to death, I swear!"

"I know right," Raven agreed, "Today, she asked me if I was pregnant, because I threw up from the smell of her perfume this morning!"

"Nice!" Victor and Garfield laughed.

"Was it the usual!" Jinx burst into tears laughing.

"I don't know, but it smelled like, skunk, mixed with raw eggs, thrown in a crypt, and washed in the sewer…" Raven gagged, "Seriously disgusting!"

"I didn't know they made Garfield's B.O. a perfume!" Red Start laughed, causing Jinx to sob in laughter.

"I think we should stop, Jinx might have a heart attack," Rorek laughed.

Malchior laughed too, he had never seen Raven like this before, and he wanted to make it last. When he heard he had to move here he wasn't exactly thrilled, but he was actually starting to like this place, little by little. Watching Raven's long blue curls bounce about, he felt like he was in heaven.

A/N: now I have that song stuck in my head! "Oh baby do you know what that's worth? Oh heaven is a place on earth!" 3 3 3


	6. Delusional Phone Calls of Love

A/N: new update people! Who is ready for some teen titans high school cliché? Well I know I am! Sorry for the long wait on the update, I promise I will try to update more often, things just always get out of hand when I start a new project. I don't own teen titans or any obvious brands and such

Chapter six: Delusional Phone calls of love

Raven sighed in glee as she looked at her surroundings. She was finally back at her mom's for the next month, and this was defiantly a turn for the better. It was about 10:30 on a Thursday night, which meant tomorrow was Friday…. Raven shivered at the thought that of asking Malchior to that stupid dance. She hoped he would just ask after practice or something, but then again it's not like they were close or anything like that. She knew she had to ask him though, what would Argent and the others say if she didn't, or worse… what Malchior already had a date for the dance? This thought hadn't even struck her until now. In Fact it probably wouldn't be surprising if he did have a date, he was after all, a mysterious, hot, foreign exchange student. With each passing thought of what "might be" Raven started to sweat. Argent and her had totally forgot to talk about back ups! Maybe this was a mistake from the start.

From all of this hard thinking, Raven didn't even hear the phone ringing through out the house. After three numb rings, Raven's mother finally screamed to the top of her lungs to "answer that damn thing!" Blinking a few times, Raven reached for the phone in her room.

"Hello…" she sighed.

"Yo what's up?" it was Victor.

"Just hanging out, why something up?" Raven asked.

"…So you haven't asked him yet?" Victor sounded annoyed.

"Who told you!" Raven exclaimed.

"Uh…nobody. It's kind of oblivious." Victor said.

"Who's all with you?" Raven asked.

"Just crashing at Gar's with the Twins, and Robin." Victor replied.

"I'm not on speaker am I?" Raven asked.

"No, but that can be arranged," Victor said slyly.

'No! Victor Don't!" Raven yelled, and heard a slight echo, " Do you have a death wish?"

"Hey who's that?" Rorek's voice rang in Raven's ears.

"Rae!" Garfield said happily.

"Yep Victor has a death wish, and before the big game too, man," Robin said sarcastically.

"You guys having fun at your slumber party?" Raven asked annoyed.

"Yeah! We're sleeping in the basement, it just got redone and shit!" Garfield told her excitedly.

"Lovely…" Raven said dryly.

"Hey Garfield! Your wench is in the front yard for you!" an agitated Malchior shouted from the background after slamming a door.

"She's not a wench!" Garfield said as the door slammed again.

"Ah you came just in time for the fun," Victor said to Malchior.

"Why? We gonna rumble?" Malchior asked sarcastically.

"Twit…" Rorek mumbled.

"Sounds like you guys are having a blast, I'm just going to go now…" Raven said getting ready to hang up.

"Hey hold on a sec! I had a reason for calling you chic!" Victor stopped her.

"Shit, what is it!" Raven whined.

"Uh…" Victor said.

"Uhg screw you guys, I gotta get some sleep!" Raven complained.

"Someone is impatient." Malchior said.

"There is no point to this conversation, you people are wasting my minutes!" Raven exclaimed.

"Fine then you'll never know," Malchior said.

"What? Know what?" Raven asked.

"Too late," Victor said laughing.

"Choke on piss assholes!" Raven spat.

"Okay, Okay Do--" Malchior was interrupted.

"Hey Boys!" Terra shrieked over the other line.

"Terra we are in the middle of something!" Robin yelled. "Seriously!" Victor screamed.

"You all have ruined the moment!" Malchior complained.

"Sorry guys!" Garfield begged for forgiveness, "If we go back upstairs can you guys finish or whatever?"

"I'm too pissed now," Malchior said in a serious tone.

Raven just listened, smiling and trying not to laugh, "Yo man why you gotta burst down here like its nobodies business!" Victor asked.

"We were soooooo close! And now I'll never get my turn!" Rorek said annoyed.

The door slammed again, and Raven assumed Terra and Gar were gone, "Gawd I swear!" Robin sighed.

"Well this was a bust," Malchior said in a more defeated tone.

"Uh… Raven are you still there?" Victor asked.

"Yes!" You could practically hear the smile on her face, "I wish I could have been there! Sounds like fun."

"Heh," Rorek disagreed.

"I guess we'll see ya tomorrow, Rae." Victor said.

"No, wait! What was the point! What were you all going on about after Terra came down! Come on tell me!" Raven argued.

"Uh…well" Robin stuttered.

"Funny story actually…." Rorek muttered.

"It's not that important." Victor said.

"We'll tell you later." Malchior said agitated.

"Fine, gosh you all sound mad at me, whatever I'm going to sleep," Raven said, "Have fun losers." and then she hung up, sighing. She was sure he was gonna ask her out then… stupid Terra!

The next day Raven found Argent talking to Red Star so she decided to just go to her homeroom and leave them alone. Her thoughts were still on last night anyway. She may be clueless, but she wasn't completely stupid. She knew exactly what they were doing, and she was very upset about the turn out. Malchior was going to ask her out, but then of course Terra had to just come at the perfect time and screw everything up. Even though he said he would "tell" her later, she wasn't sure if he would just forget or be fed up with her. She did call them all losers before she hung up so rudely on them, and she'd be pissed too if someone interrupted her when she was going to ask him out, so it wasn't like she couldn't sympathize with his situation.

On her way to her homeroom she saw Victor coming up the stairs, and decided to walk faster and not wait for him. She was very upset with him still, what the hell did he think he was doing! But he caught up with her and grabbed her wrist before she could make it into the homeroom.

"What do you want!" Raven glared at him.

"Sorry about last night… wasn't one of my greatest ideas," he apologized, "Didn't mean to put you off."

"What exactly did you think was going to happen after he asked me? Do you want to know what would happen! Well, I'll tell you what! I would sound like a complete idiot, and stutter something up in agreement! Yeah not one of your greatest ideas!" Raven exclaimed as they walked to her homeroom.

"Yeah…I feel bad for that… I didn't mean for what happen to happen. I guess it's a good thing Terra come down then huh?"

"Uh, no! Because now I'm probably going to have to ask him, and you know it's going to be sooooo awkward when I do it! He probably knows I know, and he knows I know that will only make things worse!"

"Aren't you being a bit dramatic?" Victor smirked scratching his head.

"No!" Raven huffed and stomped to her desk, slamming her head on her desk.

Victor just stood there laughing for a good two or three minutes, and then aqua came in completely clueless, "What's up?"

"…More like what's freaking down!" Raven Complained, snapping her head up.

"Okay so you know how the dudes came over last night?" Victor asked aqua.

"Don't TELL him!!!!" Raven begged.

"Oh you gotta tell me now!" Aqua jumped at the thought and ran around Victor.

Raven made a glare from across the room to those two so evil Aqua about peed himself. Victor backed slowly out of the room, muttering something about her needing more coffee in the morning, and quickly sprinted down the hallway. Aqua, wide eyed, slid around Raven's desk, and sat in his seat. Raven smiled to herself in victory. 'Nobody messes with me at 7:00 am!' she thought to herself, happily. Soon the bell rang and Aqua ran out of the before Raven even got up from her desk.

When she got to first period, Argent was awaiting her with the biggest hidden smile on her face. Raven already knew, and was already hating her for being so lucky. 'Why is everyone getting dates to the dance except for me!' She thought slumping in the seat next to Argent.

"Let me guess, oh wait I don't have to! He asked you out didn't he?" Raven asked, trying not to sound like an annoying bitch.

"YES!" Argent gasped, "…You aren't happy… WHY AREN'T YOU HAPPY! Wait I know why! You didn't ask him!"

"Well… technically neither did you!" Raven shot back, "Do you realize how hard it is to ask someone out!"

"Yeah…sorry I kind of freaked out on you…" Argent sighed, "But never fear! I will manage to save the day, and the night! (If you know what I mean)"

"… what?" Raven stared at her.

"By the end of today you'll have that purple headed heartthrob wrapped around that delusional finger of yours!" Argent proclaimed.

"Delusional?" Raven wondered, but the teacher came before Raven could ask.

A/N: so yeah…um well if that doesn't scream filler chapter I don't know what does! :D but it was funny right?


	7. Totally

A/N: hey lovelies! Ready for another chapter? I knew you would be, why you ask? BECAUSE I HAVE FREAKING ESP!!! THAT'S WHY! No, no only kidding ^^ enjoy this next chapter made of awesome with a hint of pomegranate juice. (95% awesome 5% pomegranate juice!)

Chapter seven: Totally…

Victor of course had gym first period, and to him it was the perfect way to start off the day. Plus, he had to get that British punkass idiot to ask his best friend out before the end of the day, and he couldn't do that by standing around all day looking at bunnies. (A/N: bunnies, I am not sure why…just deal people, maybe Victor likes bunnies!) The class started off with laps, and Victor could only hope to keep up with 'said British punkass idiot.' As soon as couch said go Victor freaking sped out of there like a mad man, but he realized that he was the only one in the lead. Looking back he saw Malchior walking in the very back. Victor sighed and slowed down to a walk until he was with Malchior.

"Yo dude what's up with you?" Victor asked shoving him a little.

"Huh? Nothing…" was Malchior's dull reply.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?" Victor exclaimed, as he got Malchior to run a little faster with him.

"…I don't know just.. Nothing I--" Malchior tried to explained until someone hit him up the side of his gorgeous face and sprinted in front of him. He glared up only to find Zatara running backwards in front them.

"I heard what happened last night, Terra told me all about it!" Zatara laughed, "Please, don't tell me your too scared to ask out a girl! Even if it is 'her'"

"Excuse me?" Malchior tried to keep his cool.

"Come on dude, she's way to good for a sensitive bitch like you!" Zatara taunted, "Why don't you try going out with someone who's actually in your league?"

"Like you?" Malchior glared, "If I remember correctly I think she slammed the locker in your face the last time you tried to ask 'her' out?"

"Oh is that why you called her on the phone, that way she couldn't do the same to you?" Zatara asked right back.

Not backing down Malchior said, "Not to be rude, but you have no idea who your fucking with."

"That supposed to--" But Zatara was already on the ground.

Having tackled him to the ground so hard Zatara's could barely speak, Malchior kicked him the head before he could get up. The coach ran over to see what was going on.

"What the Hell!" their coach yelled, glaring at Malchior and Victor.

"Just practicing coach!" Malchior winked, before running off with Victor.

"Heh, good job then," the coached murmured, walking off the track.

After gym Victor caught Malchior before he could go upstairs to his next class.

"Yo man we gotta talk," he said, "Raven's pretty pissed."

"Yeah I know…" Malchior said frowning, "Do you think she'll still say yes?"

"Well duh!" Victor rolled his eyes, "Listen don't screw this up you freak!"

"You have my word!" Malchior saluted, sprinting up the stairs backwards, causing Victor to flip him off and walk away laughing.

Malchior's next three classes were all a haze to him. All he could think about was how to ask that amazing thing they called a person, out. She was probably mad at him, but that really didn't matter, neither did that fact the dance was girl's choice either. Raven didn't really seem like the kind of girl to ask someone out, especially if that someone was him right now. She did call them all losers last night, but then again when does she not call anybody a loser, weather it be endearing or not. 'Uhg! I just need to stop being a baby and ask her out!' Malchior thought as he headed to his locker after forth period.

"Hey Malchior!" came Terra's gawd damn shrill little voice.

"What!" Malchior snapped.

"Uh, are you mad at me?" Terra asked innocently.

"A little bit yeah!" Malchior sneered, "Why the hell did you tell Zatara about last night! Why the hell did you even come over last night!"

"Sorry… I didn't know it was a secret?" she pouted.

"I'd believe that if you were Star, but not from you!" he said, angrily shutting his locker and stomping off towards the cafeteria.

"Damn it!" Terra cursed, sprinting to her locker.

Surprisingly Malchior was one of the first to get to their table, the only ones there were Star, Victor, and Aqua. Malchior sighed taking a seat up next to Victor.

"Hey man," Victor greeted, "a bit of advice, don't ask her at lunch. She hates public displays of affection. And when I say hates, I mean she will grind you, and not in the good way."

"Sounds painful, thanks for the tip," Malchior whispered back.

"Aww are the two football jocks flirting with each other?" Robin cooed, grabbing the seat next to Star.

"Yeah dude, I can't over the fact he's straight…" Malchior exaggerated, as Victor scooted jokingly away.

"TMI!!!" Aqua waved his hands.

"Hey you guys look!" Star screamed, "Zatara's talking to Raven again!"

They all looked over to see what she was talking about. Zatara had stopped Raven as she was walking to their table, and was talking to her with a blushly look on his face. Raven's eyes were squinted the whole time he was talking to her. When he was finally done Raven took her bowl of mashed potatoes and hit him in the face with the white gooey substance. A lot of people laughed at him and clapped for her as she walked back in the kitchen to probably get more potatoes.

"Damn!" Victor and Malchior exclaimed.

"Classic Raven…" Robin sighed.

As they waited for her return the others slowly showed up, and now Jinx, Rorek, Argent, Red Star, and Garfield were at their table. The only seat visibly left was the one beside Malchior and Argent, and everyone knew who they were saving it for.

"Hey people," Raven said coolly as she sat down, "Yeah this wasn't planned…"

"Raven!" Jinx shouted frantically, "I'm going to the dance with Rorek!"

"She's been announcing this every time someone sits down…" Red star explained, as Rorek sweat dropped. (Probably for the fact that he fell for the crazy one in their group.)

"You must be so proud," Raven said to Rorek, who only playfully glared back at her.

"So how much did that scene cost you?" Aqua asked.

"About a $2.50..." Raven grunted, "but hopefully that will make leave me alone."

"You didn't have to go back and get more," Malchior said.

"Yeah…" Raven sneered at him.

"Mashed Potatoes Day is her favorite!" Star quoted cutely.

"Mashed Potatoes are only a dollar though?" Argent asked.

"…I wanted cake too," Raven whined.

"Okay so I have devised the perfect plan ever!" Garfield declared, "You know how Jericho is the DJ for the dance tonight!?"

"Yeah?" Victor asked.

"Okay well with the help of Raven's I-pod we are freak the crap out of people!" Garfield explained, "We are gonna hook it up and remix all of her songs during the dance!"

"So?" Rorek said, "isn't that what your supposed to do?"

"Oh people will shit their pants, you have apparently never heard any of the songs on her play lists," Aqua told him smirking.

"…Fine, but you break, you--"

"I know, I know I'll buy you a new one!" Garfield shrugged her off.

"Actually I was going to say shove your head down the gutter of your house, but you can buy me a new one too," Raven finished.

"heh heh… I wont break it.." Garfield shrunk in his seat.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Raven glared.

The rest of lunch was pretty normal, and everyone seemed mellow enough to let the fact, that Raven didn't yet have a date for the dance, pass. Star even got the drift, which would be impressive if Robin hadn't distracted her the whole time. Raven had her last period with Malchior, and if he didn't ask her out then, she would punch him in the face. Jinx was of course sitting with Rorek in the back so Raven got the lovely seat next to Malchior in front of them. Right before Raven was about sit down, Zatara snagged the seat from right under her. Raven could see Malchior was going to punch him, but she cut in and said in a dark tone, "Get. Out. Of. My. Seat."

"Make me," he smirked.

"Gladly," Raven said turning over the desk, crushing a stunned Zatara to the floor, "Now you can tell all your football friends you got beat up by the same girl you tried asking out. Be ashamed of yourself, and get the FUCK out of my seat!"

Standing up from the desk he glared at her and said, "Fine, don't be a bitch about it!"

"You of all people should know how much of a 'bitch' I am!" she pushed past him as Malchior lifted her desk up for her, in which she gracefully sat down in.

"Uhg I cant believe you," Zatara said in a frustrated sigh.

"Way to go, Bitch," Malchior said highfiving her.

"Nothing to it, dick head," she returned, highfiving him back.

"You want to go to the dance with me?" Malchior asked smirking at Zatara, as Jinx let out a gasp.

"Totally…" Raven smiled.

"Errr…fuck off you two!" Zatara retreated to another desk in the far off corner.

"Oh whose the sensitive bitch now!" Malchior yelled, causing everyone to look at them, "That's right!"

Rorek and Jinx burst out laughing , since they were the only other ones in the classroom who knew what they were talking about. The teacher ran in and glared around the room.

"Who just used profanity in this room!" she shrieked.

"Zatara!" Raven cried dramatically, "He called me a sensitive bitch, because I didn't want to go to the dance with him!"

"ZATARA!" the teacher gasped, "detention and the principal's office, now!"

"EEERRRRAHHH!" Zatara gritted his teeth and stomped out of the class room.

Malchior turned back to Raven and asked, "Hey, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that, but do you still want to go to the dance with me?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Sure."

"Kay, just checking." Malchior said coolly.

"YES!" Jinx cried in the middle of class.

"Something you want to share jinx?" the teacher asked in confusion.

"Uh…" Jinx stuttered, "Just that I'm… going to the dance with Rorek!"

"Eh? Good for you…" the teacher sighed as the class laughed.

A/N: hey guess what you guys? JINX IS GOING TO THE DANCE WITH ROREK!!!!!!!!!! ….yeaah well hope you guys are loving this story, if not I would recommend just having Raven shove your head down your house gutters, because this is comedic genius!


	8. Smashed in Surprises

A/N: heeyyy folks, I havent updated in a while, mostly out of writers block or sheer laziness heehee, but heres another chapter coming your way. Sorry if your mad at me, there's really nothing I can do about it loll

Chapter 8: Smashed in surprises

…

After the class ended Raven didn't even get a chance to talk to Malchior, because Jinx had pulled her straight out of the room before either of the boys got up. A little agitated at Jinx, which is how things usually starts with her, Raven glared at her, and tilted her head for an explanation.

"Omigosh! That was single handedly one of the most ah-mazing moments in the history of kick ass moments in life!" Jinx started, "I can't believe that just happened."

Raven was a little taken back by this outburst, she was sure Jinx would either talk about Rorek or complain on how she looked like a jerk in the middle of class with her little "announcement." But she totally focused on Raven and her situation, maybe Rorek was rubbing off on her a little.

"Yeah I know, but um you kind of rushed me out before I could tell him where I lived… or when I wanted him to come… or I don't know, anything!" Raven exclaimed, even if Jinx was coming around she wasn't going to let her get away with that.

"Oh he'll just call Victor, plus you don't want to seem too clingy, do you?" Jinx explained.

"Yeah I guess not… but you're one to talk, latching on to Rorek like you do" Raven smirked.

"Oh that's just my personality, if he didn't like it then he wouldn't have asked me to the dance," Jinx shrugged.

"Whoa! He asked you! I was certain it would be you who asked him, no offence you're just forward with guys you like," Raven said stunned.

"Non taken, I thought so too… I guess he really like me!" Jinx said, coming to a realization.

"Well I mean of course he does," Raven said as if it was obvious, "You just don't see the way he looks at you, when your talking up a storm with someone else."

"Oh wow…" Jinx said totally dazed in lala land.

"Well I'd better get going, cause I don't know about you, but I have a dance to get ready for," Raven said, smacking Jinx playfully on the cheek before running down the hall.

As Raven passed the office, she saw Zatara coming out. He looking straight at her with a glare in his eyes. Pushing past her roughly, he stomped his way toward the opposite hall way. Rolling her eyes, she made her way through the hall to her locker. Waiting there for her was a very anxious looking Argent, and a very stern looking Victor. Deciding to play with them for a bit, Raven switched her mood to sad and shuffled to her locker looking down.

"Oh no! You look miserable!" Argent gasped.

"So, that puckass didn't ask you out, I'll kill him!" Victor said, raging.

"Gawd you guys are so easy," Raven said, lifting her head up and unlocking her locker.

"…what?" Argent asked seriously.

"You seriously thought It would be funny to fuck with us like that! Not funny okay! I was soooooo worried in last period, I went to the bathroom like three times! Just to pace around!" Victor exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air!

"You are such a girl!" Raven laughed, "the way the whole declaration happen was pretty hilarious though, have jinx tell you later! I have to go curl my hair!" Raven said grabbing her bag and running away.

"You hair is curly enough, what are you trying to do! Scare the poor brit! He's not used to American girls and the big hair and long nails honey!" Victor yelled after her, as argent laughed giddily.

Raven laughed too, she couldn't believe she was going go to a formal dance, especially with a date. She was so excited she thought she would have a heart attack. And then she did, when she saw her car…

All of the windows including the windshield were bashed in, the tires slashed, the side beat with various items, and the seat scratched to shreds with the stuffing coming out. Eyebrow twitching slightly, she just stared at the car for about three minutes before letting out a ear shattering scream. (Ending in her foot getting bruised from kicking the side of the car.) Her fists were clinched tightly, and she was biting her lip so hard she could taste the blood in her mouth. She got out her phone and dialed Victor's number.

"Hey gir-"

"VICTOR!" Raven shouted into the phone.

"What!" Victor yelled back defensively.

"My car! Its… well there are no words! Get over here right now!" Raven said, after hanging up.

After five minutes Victor rushed out to where he saw Raven and then his mouth dropped. He look at her and then the car.

"Um what happened!" he asked.

"You think I know!" Raven yelled.

"Alright, I'll take you home, and then I'll have one of my boys take you car to the shop… just you know… stay calm," Victor said.

"… Who would do this?" Raven wondered as her and Victor walked to his car.

"Well… you don't think it was Zatara? Jinx told me what happened." Victor asked.

"No… I saw him coming out of the office, he couldn't have ha a enough time to do all of this and not be noticed," Raven said, "… this is just too weird."

"Yeah, but you know what's sweet about this?" Victor asked smirking.

"What could possibly be sweet about this?" Raven exclaimed.

"You have the number of your daddy's credit card, and that thing is going to be a bitch to pay for." Victor laughed, getting into his car.

….

Meanwhile, Malchior was walking around the school with Aqua, because he needed to pick something up from his swim practice. When Jinx had stole Raven away he went to his locker, and met up with Aqua a little later.

"Hey so you finally did it?" Aqua said, congratulating him, "I was hoping you wouldn't flake out."

"I may be a procrastinator, but a flake I am not." Malchior stated, making Aqua snicker.

"Yeah well I'm just glad you guys got Zatara off your back in the process." Aqua sighed, grabbing his bag from under the benches.

"I know right… uhg but I doubt he's done yet," Malchior groaned.

"Well I mean, you can only do so much, heh. So are you nervous?" Aqua asked.

"Are you like a total girl?" Malchior laughed, "But yeah I guess so… I mean I haven't really been out with someone since my ex."

"Oh yeah I know how that goes, the first step back into the dating pool…"Aqua shuttered at past memories.

"Yeah, but it helps if the one before was a total bitch." Malchior said.

"Heh… well. You know Raven's kind of a bitch too. I mean she's such a bitch that she would encourage me calling her a bitch! I love her, but she has a way with words…" Aqua laughed.

"Well, it's not like I'm into nice girls!" Malchior gagged.

The two of them finally reached the parking lot, to see a tow truck coming to pick up a smashed black jeep. Aqua seemed a little freaked out, but Malchior wasn't sure why.

Aqua quickly made his way over to the guy towing the car.

"Hey Johnny! Is this whose car, I think it is?" he asked, wide eyed.

"If you're assuming Raven's then yes, yes it is. Piece of work isn't she?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah but that's no reason for somebody to do this to her car!" Aqua exclaimed.

"… I was talking about the car." Johnny stared at Aqua, but then burst out laughing.

"Wait this is seriously her car? … Was her car, I mean." Malchior asked.

"Yup, someone sure did a number to this one… Victor sent me to pick it up, and take it to the shop." Johnny explained.

"Damn…" Aqua and Malchior said.

Just then a voice shrieked out from behind them, "Omigawd what happened!"

"What are you doing here still terra?" Aqua asked surprised.

"Just forgot something… who's car is that?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Raven's… well I better get it down to the shop. I'll see you guys later." Johnny said his goodbyes and was off.

Aqua ended up leaving too, because he needed to get going if he was going to pick up kole on time. This left Malchior to deal with Terra. He simply brushed her off and went to his car. Sadly it wasn't that easy.

"Hey Malchior!" she called, as came running towards his car.

"What…" he said agitated.

\ " I just don't understand… I mean why do you even like her?" Terra started, "You know, she's just going to make you miserable. You hear what people say about her, don't you?"

"Listen I don't have time for you, okay?" Malchior said unlocking his car door.

"Just… I wish I could understand, that's all!" Terra exclaimed, "she's slutty, she has no class what so ever, she's a mother fucking bitch to everyone, even her friends, and her hair is freaking blue!"

"What do you mean she's slutty? You're the slutty one! Why do you even care who I go out with, its none of your business anyways!" Malchior said defensively, "Now weather or not if you'll excuse me, I have a dance to get ready for."

A/N: so that was exhausting… bleb more to come, hope you guys like this, and again sorry for the wait.

.


	9. Moving Makeovers

A/n: here's another chapter :P

Chapter 9: Moving Makeovers

When Victor finally dropped Raven off she had cooled down a little from her recent experience. Still looking a little frazzled her mother asked what was wrong. Figuring she didn't want to waste time explaining when she could be getting ready for the dance, she just told her mom it was nothing and she needed to get ready.

After Raven got out of the shower the doorbell rang. Surprised, she put her robe on and went down stares to answer it. At the door was none other than Argent and Jinx. Each of them were carrying dress bags, some sort of makeup carrier, and were sporting sopping wet hair.

"And what do I owe this pleasure, ladies?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be like that! We need serious help!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Well I knew that before you rang my doorbell…" Raven sighed, opening her door wider for the two girls to come in the house, "but you both seem desperate and this could be fun… maybe."

"Thanks Raven!" Argent hugged Raven and was the first one to run up the stares to her room.

Once they were both in raven's room, they both confessed to her that they didn't know the first thing to do with their hair, faces, or accessories. Understanding Raven promised to help them after she was done getting ready. Raven assumed Jinx would be by her house, but it surprise her the Argent was. She was probably just nervous about going to a dance with red star since he was a football player and kind of popular and hot etc…

So for the next three in a half hours the girls groomed each other and such. Since it was getting close to the time the boys would be there Raven decied to call Victor to see what he doing about rides.

"Hello?" victor responded once raven had him on the phone

"Hey, whats going on for rides?" raven asked

"welllllll we were just going to have everyones date pick them up, but then robin's dad got the moving truck in sooooooo…." victor sounded as if her was smiling on the other end of the phone

"We are all getting picked up in a moving van? Well… its different…" raven admitted, coming to like the idea

"Yeah man! We are all going to be there around 8:00pm so be ready for us, I hear that jinx and argent are at your house?" Victor asked

"Um yeah, they were in dire need of …well everything. Anyways, see you then," Raven quickly hung up, in fear victor would bring up Malchior.

"So wait we are all going to the dance …in a moving van?" Jinx asked, wide eyed, in disgust.

"Yeah…." Raven sweat dropped.

Meanwhile (which seems to be my only plot transition… sorry lol) Malchior and Rorek were in Rorek's room getting ready for the dance. Malchior was still stunned he even asked her, let alone she said yes, but was worried raven would be in a bad mood because of her car. Rorek on the other hand, seemed to be giddy, which was a sight since he was usually quiet and closed with his emotions, even around Malchior sometimes.

"Someone's excited," Malchior commented.

Rorek, who was currently buttoning up his shirt incorrectly, replied, "Well of course I am… I mean this is the first time I have ever been excited about a school function.. Hello."

"Gawd your confedence sickens me…" Malchior said, redoing one of Rorek's buttons.

"Why, jealous? …or maybe nervous?" Rorek laughed, earning a thump in the head from Malchior, "No need to worry. I doubt she's at all like felicity."

"Uh… no that's not why I'm nervous. Nobody's like her!" Malchior said the last part as if he was about to puke.

"What kind of name is that anyways… felicity? (I apologise if your name is felicity, I actually really like that name which is why I used it, so if anything take it as a compliment)" Rorek scoffed.

"Can we please stop talking about that… like seriously. I really don't want the memory haunting while im at the dance, thanks" Malchior sighed, putting his metal studded belt into the rings of his black wash skinny jeans.

"Why are you wearing that…." Rorek asked, looking like he didn't want an answer.

"What! I'm going to wear a jacket, I don't see what the big deal is," Malchior said observing his shirtless (YES! Shirtless!) self in the mirror in front of him, "I mean look at me. I can pull anything off."

"Your vainness sickens me…" Rorek mocked him.

Suddenly a car horn went off in front of their house. They both looked out the window and saw a big neon moving van in their drive way. None other than robin was behind the wheel smiling as he spotted Malchior's unfinished self staring back at him.

"Shit!" the twins cursed, as they rushed to pull their clothes on and get themselves looking hot.

Fifthteen minutes later they both ran outside, and the back door of the van was lifted up and then they were on their way to their last stop, Raven's house.

Back at Raven's house their girls jammed out to music in her room upstairs. Unable to hear the obnoxious honking coming from outside, her mother came upstairs and told them to turn down the music.

"Girls! There is a moving van in my drive way!" her mother shrieked.

"oh that's our dates to the dance!" Argent jumped up and down.

"Well get out there so they will stop honking! I think im getting a headache," Raven's poor mother held her head and motioned for them to leave.

"Okay we're going we're going!" raven yelled and pushed her friends out, who were already laughing with excitement.

Once they were outside, victor was waiting with the door open.

"Hey ladies, looking nice… NOW GET IN THE VAN!"

"Shhhh my neighbors will think we're being kidnapped!" Raven hit victor and he laughed.

Popping his head out Garfield asked, "Hey rae did you bring your ipod?"

"get back in the van!" victor yelled.

Suddenly Star jumped out from the van and ran over to the girls, "Oh you guys look amazing!" she exclaimed.

Argent blushed, since she wasn't used to wearing dresses. Her dress had been slightly adjusted by raven so that there were studs and ribons on the top and hair had been layered by the bottom with red tips.

Jinx's dress was short, hot pink, and crumpled in towards the middle, with a bunch of diamonds ebelishing it. Her hair was in two curled pigtails, made longer with extentions, showing off her black streaks.

Raven's dress was had a bunch of black feather on the top and then changed into a dark blue fabric with silver spider webs. Her light blue hair was curlier and poofier than normal with a silver crown pined into the side of her head.

Victor seemed to be getting very annoyed by their gushing so raven deciced to get in the van but as soon as she got in the three other girls were pushed in too and victor quickly shut the door causing the whole van to go black.

"What the fuck!" Argent exclaimed.

"Argent don't cuss!" Aqua's voice echoed.

"…I'm going to poke someone," Raven said darkly, sending everyone to opposite ends of the van.

"Hey Mal don't you have a flash light in your pocket?" Rorek asked, "I just remembered…"

"Oh yeah…' Malchior realized.

"Wait why do you have a flashlight in your pocket?" Victor asked

"Uh… well I grabbed it when I saw the moving van, but then I forgot about it…"

"Well turn it on!" Bee screamed.

"Wait before I do I want everyone to spread out and make sure you arent near somebody… that would cause for some awkward situations…" he explained.

Once everyone said they were spread out, Malchior turned on the flash light, which was brighter the everyone expected. Star screamed, and Malchior dropped the flashlight out of surprise.

"Star!" Jinx scolded.

The flashlight rolled over to Raven who picked it up, and illuminated her face and hair with it. Victor ended up screaming because it was dark and raven looked a little eerie. Raven glared at him and flashed the light on him and the people near him startling them as well.

"This isn't working!" Raven exclaimed, agitated.

Malchior took the flashlight from her, "Hey you look like blind mag!"

"Thanks, that's kind of what I was going for…" Raven said.

"Who's she?" Star asked.

"The chick who sang for geanco but they wanted to take back her eyes and sent a repo man after her, so during one of her performances she pulled her own eyes out of their sockets using thorns she tied to her thumbs… she was extended in the air by a few ropes at the time so rotti largo had them cut and she fell on a fence placed there for her performance, sadly it was a sharp barred fence so it ended up cutting her in two and she died on stage…" Raven explained in detail as the room got quieter and quieter.

"Why would you want to go for that look?" GArfield shrieked.

"Why not?" was Raven's shot reply.

"Your twisted…" terra said, roller her eyes.

"Thanks," Raven smiled, it was the first time terra had complimented her and meant it.

They finally got to the school and the door of the van was lifted up, everyone groaned and rubbed their eyes. One by one everyone piled out of the van. Malchior looked around at all of the couches and limos, sure enough they were the only group with a bright moving van. He looked around for raven but saw her talking to Garfield, with terra standing next him, her arm hooked around his. After telling him something, Raven gave him her ipod and the other two ran off.

"Hey you want to-"Malchior started until Zatara came up and interrupted them.

"Raven!" he yelled running up to them.

"…" Raven stared at him.

"This is your last chance You can either go with me, or go with this loser. I can forget what happened in class today, because I know how you can be a bitch sometimes," he smirked at her.

"Listen dude-"

"Shut up," Raven smacked Malchior in the face, surprising both him and Zatara, "Listen dickweed, I don't nor did I ever want to go with you, and if you think by calling me a bitch is going to change that, it is most certainly is not. So, why don't you get one of your little perky ninja groupies and leave me the hell alone."

"Gawd you brat, why'd you smack me!" Malchior complained.

"Did I not tell you to shutup!" Raven kicked him in the shin.

"Uhg! You guys are so weird! I mean look at you two, you hate each other!" Zatara gritted his teeth.

Not phased by his injuries Malchior said, "No…."

"We hate you," Raven finished.

"Why? All I have done is shown affection for you!" he screamed causing everyone outside to look at them.

"Affection and stalking are two different things…" Raven murmered.

"And with that being said, we bid you farewell," Malchior said rolling his eyes and grabbing Raven's arm, causing her to yell along the lines of "Let go you jerk!"


	10. Chaos! Where are you?

iA/N: I know I stopped the chapter kinda weird but here's the next one lol I don't own teen titans XP

Chapter 10: Chaos! Where are you?

"What the hell!" Raven screamed as a camera went off when her and Malchior bumped into a random background poster.

"You get you picture taken when you come in," said a nerdy kid with a tripod.

"Isn't that only at prom?" Malchior asked rubbing his eyes.

"Well yea, the dance's theme_ is _prom!" exclaimed some random by standing cheerleader.

"What kind of a theme is prom?" Raven asked Malchior as they walked away from the camera nerd.

"Raven!" Argent shrieked, grabbing raven's arm and pulling her away from her date and into the bathroom.

"Gawd! What Argent?" she screamed at Argent when she stopped pulling her.

"Omy Omy Omy Omygosh! Raven!" Argent said jumping up and down.

"You better tell me before your head ends up in one of those toilets…." raven said in a serious tone.

"Red Star asked me to be his girlfriend!" Argent explained, jumped again.

Getting slightly nauseated she asked, "How did that happen, you guys just got here?"

"I don't know! So, what should I say?" Argent asked eagerly.

"You mean you haven't said yes yet!" Raven exclaimed, wide eyed.

After a while of assuring Argent that Red Star was perfect for her, Raven finally got out of the bathroom. Only to find that was Garfield a mess, because Terra dumped him while she was talking to Argent. Raven felt sympathy for him, but really was getting annoyed that everybody's love life was coming before hers, which at this point seemed nonexistent. When she got rid of Garfield and his problem, Jinx ran up to her because her hair extensions fell out while she was dancing, and was embarrassed to no end. Jinx, after much crying, left to find Rorek, who came up to Raven ten seconds later to ask if she had seen Jinx. Sighing to herself she tried to look for Malchior, but was stopped when Victor caught her. He was apparently here with Sarah, but herald dumped bee on the dance floor, and now bee wanted to hang out with victor, who was busy with Sarah. At this point Raven was too exhausted for talking so she walked up to herald and kicked him in the balls, and then walked over to bee and pulled her hair for trying to mess up Victor's date. Raven had to give up looking for Malchior and sit down for a while, hoping he'd find her instead.

While all of this was going on Malchior was having some problems as well. As soon as Raven left, five minutes later Terra had come up to him. She was crying about how she had to break up with Garfield and she wanted some 'company.' Knowing where that conversation was going, he quickly spilled some drink on her and ran away. Once he was in the crowd his brother bumped into him, and wouldn't shut up about how Jinx's hair fell out and she ran away. Malchior rolled his eyes and left his brother to continue searching for jinx while he searched for raven. His search was cut short when Bee ran up to him and starting crying, because herald ditched her. He didn't know what to say, so he told her to look for Victor, figuring he would know what to do. After he got away from her, Malchior crashed into jinx. She asked him he had seen his brother, but Malchior just ran away from her, not wanting to deal with anymore of people's problems. Sighing heavily, he plumped into a seat put his head on the table in front of him, not brothering to see if there was another person there.

"Hey there you are!" Raven exclaimed, tapping him on the head.

"Huh?" Malchior lifted his head, "Oh thank gawd it's you! Everyone else here has gone crazy!"

"I know… I've been solving everyone's love drama ever since Argent pulled me into the bathroom…I'm soo tired," Raven explained.

"Yea me too. Did you hear jinx's hair fell out?" he asked.

"…yea that's my bad. I didn't really put her extensions in right cuz she kept twitching. I saw Terra's dress as she sobbed past me into the bathroom… probably the only good thing that's happened here tonight."

"Oh that was me, I threw some crap on her so she would leave me alone," Malchior admitted.

"What, was she crying about Garfield or something," Raven laughed.

"Yeah I-"

"Hey! Man what the hell!" Victor's voice rang above theirs.

"…come again?" Malchior asked.

"Bee just told me that you sent her to find me! Do you think I'm some kind of pimp!" Victor grinned his teeth.

"Wait what? She just told me that Herald dumped her, so I told her to get you to beat him up?" Malchior said, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh that makes more-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Terra screamed pushed Victor to the side, "YOU!"

"Me?" Malchior asked causing Raven to laugh some more.

"Yes YOU! Do you know how expensive this dress was?" she asked, steaming and stained.

"About as much as your nose?" he asked innocently.

"Yes! ..Wait NO! AHHHHHHHH!" she stomped away crying.

"Well that was well played," jinx said stepped aside for Terra.

"Hey have you found him yet?" Malchior asked.

"No…." Jinx looked down.

"Ya know, I haven't seen Argent at all?" Raven said as the thought popped into her head.

"I have…" jinx smirked.

"And?" Raven asked, noted the smirk on Jinx's face.

"Oh she was just in a corner…. Making out with Red Star!" Jinx shrieked, "It's actually kind of disgusting… their like eating each others faces!"

"Ew… mental images Jinx!" Raven waved her hand in Jinx's face.

"How is that gross their just kissing?" Malchior asked.

"Um well…." Raven looked at Victor.

"She's not big on hearing make out stories… the last time Raven went out with a guy he tried to kiss her, and he kind of puked on her…" Victor told him, while Raven went white and her mouth hung open.

"Don't go around telling people that!" Raven yelled, standing up.

"Woah… who was the lucky guy?" Malchior asked.

"What was his name? Richard?" Jinx asked.

"No I think his name was Rick," victor corrected.

"What did I just say!" Raven shrieked, causing some people to look over.

"Oh come on it's not that bad…" Jinx said trying to calm her down.

"Uh yea it was! I was at the same theater when it happened, some guys from the team were with me… she screamed sooooo loud!" Victor laughed, obviously forgetting what Raven had just said.

"It happened at the movies!" Malchior laughed.

"Omhygosh! Shut up victor it's not funny! And you!-" Raven kicked Malchior out of his chair, "-you are defiantly NOT supposed to be laughing!"

"Man calm down, its not like you puked on him, Rae," Victor rolled his eyes at her, "We beat him up after the movie!"

"Yea were just having fun with you," Jinx shook her head.

"Well if Argent wasn't off sucking face and getting plastered, then she would understand," raven huffed and sat back down.

Still on the ground, Malchior said, "I think I cracked my head a little-" "Oh suck it up you Mary Sue!" Raven said, kicking him from under the table.

"Heyy! I am NO Mary Sue!" Malchior yelled popping his head up from under the table.

Raven just rolled her eyes and pushed him back on the floor, "Worst date ever…"

"Seriously," Malchior sighed from under the table.

Jinx and Victor kind of stared at each other both knowing in their heads they were partially the reason for ruining their night.

"So where is Sarah?" Raven asked.

"Holy shit Sarah!" Victor screamed, running off into the crowd.

"Hey sorry I was all whiny…" Jinx said sitting down.

"It's okay… it's sort of my fault," Raven said looking down, "I didn't really put your extensions in correctly, because you kept moving, heh"

"What!" Jinx screamed.

"Hey Jinx there you are!" Rorek said walking over to their table.

"Omygawd!" Jinx said petrified, running away.

"Wait Jinx come back!" Rorek ran after her.

"Sorry!" Raven shouted, but knew Jinx wouldn't hear her, "Well this was a bust…"

"yeah but-" Malchior was about to something until Red Star and Argent walked over and sat down.

"Mind if we hang out with guys?" Argent asked.

"Oh sure why not," Malchior said sarcastically.

"What's his problem, has been like this all night?" Red Star asked Raven.

"Well I wouldn't know!" Raven exclaimed rolling her eyes, for what felt like the fifth time that night.

"So, how was your snog-fest?" Malchior asked, confusing everyone, "My gawd! Did you enjoy sticking your tongues down each others throats!"

"What the hell, you two need to take a chill pill!" Argent said blushing.

"I could say the same for you guys…"Raven murmured.

"Are you guys fighting?" Red Star asked.

"No?" Malchior said.

"Why, or really How would we be in a fight if this is the first time we've seen each other since we walked in," Raven said.

"What, did you guys lose each other?" Argent asked.

"More like busy fixing people's social affairs…" Malchior grunted.

"Or ya know, wrecking them," Raven said looking at her nails.

"Oh… well if we leave you guys alone, could you …ya know," Red Star asked.

"Not in the mood," Raven stated, giving them a look.

"I want a nap!" Malchior sighed, putting his head on the table.

"Guess not…" Argent said feeling guilty.

Soon after that the last song of the night came on, and Argent and Red Star got up to slow dance. Nothing really happened between Malchior and Raven other than the both of them making sneered comments about the other people dancing. It was then time to pack up into the moving van. The whole ride home was talkative except for Raven and Malchior. When they finally got to Raven's house, she hopped out of the van, stomped up to her house, and then slammed her door so loud some birds flew off one of her trees. Everyone got silent and looked at each other slowly and then finally towards Malchior, who was glaring at all of them. The next stop was Malchior and Rorek's house. Rorek kissed Jinx on the cheek in then left, but Malchior was a bit more vocal about his departure.

Getting up from his seat, he jumped out of the van, flipping them off and said, "Goodnight fuckers!" He then closed the moving van's door loudly and kicked it before they drove off.


	11. Coke Spilt Screams!

A/N: I don't own teen titans or any other brands I use in this story.

Chapter 11: Coke spilt Screams

…

Saturday and Sunday shortly disappeared, and it was now time to start the week over again. Raven hadn't talked to anybody sense the dance was over. She assumed everyone was too scared to call her… she didn't blame them. The first to feel her wrath was Victor. He promised to take her to school, because her car was still in the shop. She sighed to herself as she heard the car honk from outside.

On the way to school he kept saying how sorry he and everyone else was, and how he would make it up to her. Surprisingly, Raven quickly got over it, she figured why be mad at everyone if they all felt that bad. The one thing Victor did say that threw her off a little, was when he told her "if Zatara is ever bothering you and you want him to leave you alone, just scream… seriously, try it out!" Raven shrugged and said fine, the request wasn't too off the handle (since she wanted to scream when he talked to her anyways…). They finally arrived to the school, and she quickly jumped out and ran into the building. She didn't want to wait for Victor because he would probably be apologizing all the way to her locker.

As she finally made her way to her locker, who was waiting for her? None other than Zatara, "Hey!"

"…" Raven stared at him blankly.

"I heard your date was a dud, I tried to warn you!" he said flirtatiously, "Maybe you won't make that mistake again?"

"…" she continued to stare at him with tired eyes.

"So I was thinking fri-"

"!" she finally screamed to the top of her lungs.

Suddenly out of nowhere a guy from the football team tackled Zatara to the hard tiled floor, "Omigawd!"

"What the helllll Carson!" Zatara yelled.

"Sorry Captain's orders! Hey Raven!" Carson smiled at her before he ran off.

"Hahhahahahaha that's the best make up gift ever!" Raven shrieked with laugher, "I kinda wanna try it again…"

"what raven don't!" Zatara yelled.

"!" Raven screamed even louder, and sure enough another guy off the football team picked Zatara up an tackled him again to the ground.

"Emigawd! LUCUS GET OFF ME!" Zatara yelled, pushing the other player off, "Fine! I get it! Why are you such a bitch!"

"Because I can be," Raven said opening her locker.

"ERRRAHHH!" he stormed off.

"Whiner…." Raven said relieved to be rid of Zatara for now.

Victor groaned as he headed for his first class, gym. He knew had to resolve things with Malchior, especially if he wanted Malchior to stay on the team. With the game coming up Wednesday, he couldn't afford to be short a player. When he got to the track outside he saw Malchior already running with his headphones on. Running up next to him, Victor tapped him on the shoulder. Glancing over at him, Malchior proceeded to run faster. Trying to keep up with his pace, Victor struggled to do the same.

Grabbing a earphone out of his ear, Victor yelled, "Hey man Slow. Down!"

Malchior glared at him and stopped running altogether, throwing Victor off as he was still running. Finally he stopped and ran back to where Malcior was standing, "Hey I know your mad…"

"Well I'm sooo glad your able to tell," he said, as his eyes glowed darkly.

"We all are sorry, really! I mean Raven's forgiven us…" Victor explained, hoping he'd win points with the "raven edge"

"So?" he said, unimpressed, "I'm not Raven and I'm still pissed at you and the others."

"What about your brother?" Victor asked.

"He's my brother… my _twin_ brother, you can't really stay mad at someone like him," Malchior scoffed.

"Listen man… I really do feel awful about this. I mean I know how bad you wanted to spend time with her," Victor said.

"Yea…" Malchior continued to listen, seeming a bit more interested.

"And believe me we're gonna make it up to you guys somehow," Victor said taking note of Malchior's sudden change of attitude.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"….uhhhhhhhhh fine,"

"You forgive us!" Victor asked.

"Yeah Yeah whatever…" Malchior rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"So… we're cool right?" Victor asked.

"Ice," Malchior replied, "but we better get going, couch is gonna kill us if his two best players finish laps last!"

"Where is everyone!" Jinx whined as aqua sat down at their lunch table. So far only argent, aqua, Jinx, Bee, and Robin had shown up to eat.

"Calm down Jinx," Bee said waving her hand at Jinx.

"But how am I supposed to stay calm when noooooobody's significant other is here!" she exploded.

"…shut up Jinx, Red star, Malchior, and Victor arent gonna be here, they have some kinda football thingy they need to talk about before Wednesday," Argent explain, sighing.

"Yeah and Raven and Star are gonna be late because of some project," Robin told her.

"…um guys that's all fine and good, but where's Rorek!" Jinx shouted, as everyone kind of coughed and smirked.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight behind you!" came a British accent.

Turning around fast Jinx bumped heads with who she thought was rorek, "Ror-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed when she opened her eyes, "Emigawd! Malchior! Don't do that!"

"This is why I use an American accent," Malchior said sitting on the side of two empty chairs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Robin asked, "I thought you had a football meeting?"

"Cut short," Victor said sitting next to Malchior.

"Yeah couch was all flipy?" Red Star said sitting next to Argent, "I think he did something after gym?"

"Yeah probably, he kicked us out pretty quick," Malchior said, "Hey where's Garfield? I haven't seen him all day."

"Stayed home," Victor told him, "Didn't want to see Terra."

"Well where's your brother?" Jinx demanded.

"Said he had to help Raven and Star," Malchior said, "Chill horn star, your time will come."

"Excuse me!" Jinx shrieked.

"Oh no she's having another spaz attack," Star's voice sung from behind them.

"See, Jinx I told you…. Now let the pukey gushy shy romance begin," Malchior stuck his tongue out in disgust, showing off his studded blue ring.

"Don't embarrass them," Raven said smacking him in the head, sitting down.

"Oh, but its so easy," he smirked at his brother, who gave him the finger.

"So are you guys gonna come and watch us at the game?" Victor asked, "Reserve some bleachers?"

"Yes, I am so there!" robin said pounding fists with Victor.

"Hey are you going Raven?" Argent asked.

" I don't know…" she said, absently braiding a piece of her hair, "I'm not buying a ticket."

"Why are you too cool?" Malchior asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Yes," was all Raven said.

"Yeah, and she doesn't walk up bleachers either…" Aqua said laughing.

"Is that why one of you carried her up the bleachers to watch tryouts?" Rorek asked.

"Hey!" Raven yelled causing everyone to look at her, "What if my foot was to get caught in a step and I was to fall down and die! It could happen, I am short!"

"Then there would be a chorus of ding dong the witch is dead," Jinx shot back playfully.

"And aside from the singing munchkins, I doubt you will fall down and die," Malchior sighed.

"Don't give me that crap, Mr. 6'2!" Raven kicked his chair, "You and Victor can probably walk up those things two at a time!"

"What do you think we do during practice?" Victor added.

"See!" Raven exclaimed.

"Worst case scenario, you get a broken leg or concussion, but not death," Malchior teased.

"Oh now that's comforting," Argent sarcastically agreed.

"Hey!" a shrill voice called from behind their table.

"I'm not here," Malchior said, hiding under the table.

"Hello Terra…" Victor acknowledged her coldly.

"Why is Mally under the table?" Terra asked, in her sickliest peppy voice.

"Hey that's a girl's name!" came a muffled voice from under the table.

Raven snorted, "Your so silly!" Terra said.

"Shoot me…" Rorek disagreed.

"What do you want exactly?" Raven asked.

"I just wanted to let you know about the pep rally coming up and that I will be cheering at the football game Wednesday," Terra said with her hands on her hips.

"Well we already knew that," Raven said mocking Terra's voice.

"Hey maybe you should be a cheerleader Raven?" Malchior joked coming up from under the table.

"Uh-"

"Sorry but she might step on the other girls, we can only allow coordinated people in our squad," Terra laughed, even though it was obvious she was serious, "Plus your hair might clash with our uniforms!"

After that everyone was silent, and slowly they all looked towards raven. She showed no indication that she had heard what Terra said.

"You mean the one your wearing now?" Raven asked.

"Um yes?"

"Then your probably right," Raven said standing up. She then grabbed her purse and shook it hard a few times. Terra stared at her as if she had lost her mind. Raven then started to dig through her purse for a couple seconds until she found what she was looking for. Suddenly she spun around and faced Terra, spraying her head to toe with the soda can she had recently retrieved from her purse.

"Tsk looks like brown doesn't go very well either?" Raven cooed sadly.

"…" Terra didn't speak from her current stance, but instead continued to stare wide eyed at Raven.

"…Okaaaay. Well cya at the game!" Raven said the last part in a perky voice, then sat back down as if she didn't just ruin Terra's uniform, "Sooooo, who wants to carry me up the bleachers?"


End file.
